The Mentalist A to Z
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Inspired by the Numb3rs summer alphabet challenge this is series of varied fic pieces from A-Z. Explaination inside.
1. A Is For Agenda

_A/N The Alphabet challenge has been around a few years on the **Numb3rs** forums. The goal here is top write 26 seperate fic pieces from A-Z before the new season starts airing. They can be drabbles multi chapter fic or one shots and involve any or all characters or genres. Must be posted in the correct order._

_**A Is For Agenda**_

Patrick Jane lived by his own agenda, that much was certain. It hadn't always been that clear though in the beginning, during the dark out of control days after his family's murder. It was only after he'd had a nervous breakdown that landed him in a mental institution did that he'd set out on his chosen path of vengeance with the ultimate goal killing Red John.

That the CBI had merely been part of that agenda a means to an end so to speak was of no consequence to Patrick. They were merely tools in his pursuit of the serial killer.

But lately that agenda was starting to change. After coming their closest yet, to the elusive killer, the consultant had come to the conclusion that it didn't matter if he died trying to stop Red John. _All_ that mattered was that the killer be stopped somehow, someway.


	2. B Is For Bubbles

_**B Is For Bubbles**_

"Mr. Jane certainly seems to be enjoying himself," Eliza Walker commented.

"It does definitely look like he is," Teresa Lisbon agreed not bothering to hide her amusement as she turned to look at the scene before her.

Mrs. Walker's twin daughters were chasing Patrick Jane around waving large bubble wands while he pretended to defend himself from the onslaught of bubbles. From the expression on his face it was obvious that he was having a great time with the kids.

"I think we can go some place quieter and talk. It looks like the girls are going to have Jane occupied for awhile," Lisbon told the other woman leading her inside the house.

"I'm not sure what all I can tell you, Agent Lisbon. I only saw the car briefly when it nearly ran me off the road," Mrs. Walker replied.

"You've given us the best description so far," the CBI agent answered.

A shriek from Jamie Walker caught their attention and they turned to see that Patrick had gotten the wand away from her and turned to go after both girls.

Laughing they ran toward the sprinklers as if daring him to follow. He started to but his feet hit a wet patch of grass and he suddenly found himself sitting on the ground being thoroughly drenched by the sprinklers.

"Looks like playtime is over," Lisbon observed shaking her head in exasperation.

"Oh dear, I hope Mr. Jane is okay," Mrs. Walker said.

"Why don't you go shut off the sprinklers and grab a couple of towels while I see to him," the agent suggested.

"Jamie, Amie, time to go come in now," their mother instructed as she headed to do what the other woman had told her.

Lisbon waited until the sprinkler had been turned off before walking over to the consultant and offering him a hand up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think my dignity is in very good shape right now but otherwise yeah I am," Patrick replied making use of her to lever himself to his feet. Resisting the urge to rub at the part of his anatomy that made contact with the ground he instead brushed the wet hair out of his face.

"You made quite the impression on these girls," Lisbon commented.

"They asked me to play," he replied.

And you just couldn't say "no?". Here comes Mrs. Walker with some towels. As soon as you dry off a little I'll drive you back to the motel so you can put on dry clothes and we can meet up with the rest for lunch," the agent told him.

"And not a word to Cho or Rigsby?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Don't need to. All I have to do is show them the photos I snapped with my phone." At the look of dismay on his face she laughed and said, "I'm joking."


	3. C Is For CBI part 1

_A/N i'm posting it in 2 parts. This is about Jane being hired by the CBI and takes plac pre-series. I have no idea what the name is of Minelli's secretary._

_**C Is For CBI**_

Patrick Jane carefully studied his reflection in the mirror making sure his vest and shirt were buttoned correctly and he didn't look as tired as he often felt after a sleepless night. He _had _to make the best impression he could when he met with the Chief of the California Bureau of Investigation. Although the man had sounded skeptical on the phone Patrick was taking it as a good sign that he was being called in for a personal interview.

Of course nobody needed to know what the _real_ reason was for offering his services to the CBI. If luck was with him, they would find out in time. And by then it would be too late. One way or another Red John was going to be _his_ and the CBI was his way to keep track of the murder investigations.

Giving his reflection one last one last look he headed out to his car.

Arriving at the Statehouse building Patrick was met by a stern looking security guard and a metal detector. "Remove everything metal and put in on the counter and then step through the detector," the guard informed Patrick.

Patrick nodded removing his keys and watch but hesitating a minute before starting to remove his wedding ring.

"If it's going to hard to get off I can just scan with the wand." the security guard told him picking up the hand held device and running it down the other man's body. "You're clean so you can go on."

"Could you please tell me where I can find Chief Virgil Minelli?" Patrick asked.

"His office is on the third floor. Elevators are that way. You need to stop at reception to sign in and pick up a visitor's badge first," the guard told him.

"Thank you," Patrick replied heading for the desk where he quickly signed in and clipped the badge to his shirt. Then following the signs for the elevators he made his way over to them.

"Can I help you?" the secretary said seeing the blonde man step into the room.

"Hello, my name is Patrick Jane. I have an appointment to see Virgil Minelli," he said, giving her his most charming smile.

She smiled back in return saying, "Please take a seat while I let Mr. Minelli know you're here."

"Thank you," Patrick said taking the chair that faced the door.

The secretary picked up the phone and said, "Mr. Minelli, Mr. Patrick Jane is here to see you."

"Give me a couple of minutes and then send him on in, Kay," the CBI chief told her. He closed the file on his desk and returned it to the drawer.

"Mr. Minelli will see you in a few minutes," Kay said and returned to her work.

"Patrick waited for two minutes and then got to his feet heading for the door to the inner office, too impatient to wait anymore.

Minelli was seated at his desk and when he saw the door open, he said, "Come on in and take a seat, Mr. Jane."

The younger man entered and took the chair in front of the desk. Calmly looking at Minelli he said, "I take it you'll be the one to determine my fate here."

"Something like that. Now what makes you think that the California Bureau of Investigation has need of your services?" Minelli asked.

"My ability to closely observe and read people help to determine if someone is lying and thus help in closing the case," Patrick said smoothly.

"Well, I do have a team that has a low solve ratio which just might benefit from your skills," Minelli said thoughtfully.

"Excellent. When can I start?" the blonde man asked rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"This is going to be on a trial basis of course, Mr. Jane. Let's say I evaluate how well you do in six months and then make a permanent decision," the CBI chief answered.

"I'm sure you'll not be disappointed," Patrick replied.

"I'll have you meet the senior agent you'll be working under and then you need to get photographed for a proper ID and fill out the necessary paperwork," Minelli told him. He stepped to the door and opened it. "Kay, please call Agent Lisbon and tell her to come to my office."

"Right away, Sir," the secretary said picking up the phone to dial Lisbon's number.


	4. C Is For CBI part 2

_A/N I took the comments made in Red John's Friends about not closing as many cases before Jane joined as the reason Lisbon got stuck with him. And the reason her team didn't clse as many is she is a by the book careful investigator making sure no corners get cut or anything comprimised._

_**C Is For CBI**_

CBI agent Teresa Lisbon was not a very happy person at the moment. In fact she hadn't been ever since she had been informed by Minelli that he was bringing a new person onto her team. Experience had taught her that adding someone new usually meant the loss of someone. Looking around at the men busily at work at their desks, she wondered just who she have to let go. Odds were it would probably be Wayne Rigsby the rookie although he showed more potential than Corey Stephens the senior member of the team.

"Wondering who we're getting stuck with?" Kimball Cho asked

"That and who's been cut from my team," Lisbon replied. "With my luck he'll bring in some inexperienced rookie."

"Good. That's means I won't be the rookie anymore," Rigsby spoke up.

"And you're probably going to be the one who gets replaced," Cho reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of that," Rigsby said turning his attention to the files on his desk.

"Relax. Nobody is going to be cut from the team. I'll just go see Minelli and calmly explain that I don't need anybody new assigned here," Lisbon told the men.

"Lots of look on that," Cho muttered under his breath as he watched her head toward her office.

The senior agent had just barely gotten settled at her desk when her phone rang. Lisbon," she said answering it.

"Agent Lisbon, chief Minelli requests your presence in his office," Kim told her.

"I was planning on having a few choice words with him anyway," Lisbon replied. She hung up the phone and moved to the door sticking her head out. "Cho."

"Yes, Boss?" the Asian man asked as he hurried over.

"I've been called into Minelli's office so you're in charge here," Lisbon told him.

"Does that mean I get your office so I can work in peace?" Cho asked.

You mean so you can _read_ in peace. I saw the book you had when you arrived. When you get your own team then you get the office so you can work in peace," she pointed out as she headed for her boss' office.

"He's waiting for you—"the secretary began as the other woman strode past her without acknowledging.

Marching into the office without missing a step Lisbon stopped in her tracks the sight of the visitor. Although he's changed his appearance somewhat in the time passed sine the murders, she immediately recognized Patrick Jane and then thought _what's going on now? _Flashed through her mind.

"Agent Lisbon this is Patrick Jane. He's going to be working with you for the time being," Minelli said.

"A pleasure to meet you," Patrick said smoothly holding out his hand.

She ignored it and demanded "Okay who is he going to be replacing?"

"I'm not replacing anybody. I'll just be working along with you and your fine agents to help close cases," The blonde man spoke up.

"Mr. Jane, could you please step out while I confer with Chief Minelli?" Lisbon asked with exaggerated politeness

"Of course, I'll just be outside getting a drink of water or something," Patrick said heading for the door.

Once they were alone Lisbon demanded, "What were you thinking? Hiring a psychic to close cases? What's next? A telepath to read minds?"

"He's had a fairly good working relationship with law enforcement in the past," Minelli pointed out.

"And look where that got him when he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut on TV," Lisbon countered making an effort to keep her voice low.

"I've already made my decision," the CBI chief stated as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Mr. Jane, you can come back in now."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Patrick asked warily looking at the calm but still angry appearing petite woman.

"Oh, I think it is. Don't you, Agent Lisbon?" Minelli asked.

She sighed and said, "Come on, Jane, and I'll introduce you to you co-workers."

"Do you prefer to be called Agent, Agent Lisbon, Lisbon or something else entirely?" Patrick was asking as he followed her out the door.

"Lisbon is fine. Let's get one thing straight. _I_ am in charge and you follow the orders of _me _and _m_y agents. You got that perfectly clear?" the woman said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am. I do, ma'am," Patrick replied.


	5. D Is For Dancing

_A/N Sorry about all the dalays but RL has kept me busy. The songquoted is** Cinderella** by Steven Curtis Chapman._

_I don't own **The Mentalist** but just like to borrow the characters to have fun with from time to time._

_**D Is For Dancing**_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

The song was playing in the background of the restaurant they'd stopped at to have a quick lunch. It was also a chance to get inside someplace air conditioned in the small town they were currently working a case in.

A teenaged waitress appeared almost at once arms full of menus and an order pad. Giving them a bright smile she said, "What will you have to drink?"

"What kind of tea do you have?" Patrick asked her.

We have sweet, unsweetened, peach raspberry and cranberry," the girl answered.

"I'll take a glass of sweet tea then," the blonde man replied. The chorus of the song began playing. Smiling slightly he listened to the song as it brought back memories of the last time he had danced with his daughter.

It was only a few weeks before his family had been murdered and he'd been pretty much spending most of his time finalizing plans for his own syndicated TV series. He'd make the major announcement on the talk show he would be appearing on in a few weeks. That, an example of communicating with the dearly departed and discussing the serial murder case he was currently consulting for law enforcement was pretty much what he expected to be on the agenda.

"Okay, Meryle. Thanks," Patrick said hanging up the phone and settling back with a satisfied expression on his face.

"I take it she had good news for you," Sarah commented looking up from her book.

"She's pretty sure I can be syndicated pretty much all over California and then it'll be only a matter of time before I go nationwide." He got to his feet and went to pour a glass of scotch. "Care for a drink to celebrate?" he asked.

She shook her head and replied, "I'll wait until later."

The conversation was interrupted by their daughter who entered the room dressed in the princess gown she had worn at Halloween. Walking over to Patrick she tugged at his sleeve saying, "Daddy, I need your help. Please."

"What is it, Kylie Bee?" her father asked putting aside his drink to look at her.

"I've been invited to a ball and I need to practice my dancing," she replied looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"And I shall be honored to dance with the prettiest girl in the room," he replied bowing low before Kylie.

Sarah's eyes were full of love as she watched her husband and child walk hand in hand toward the music room. Laying aside her book she got up to follow them. "I know just the perfect music to play," she said taking her seat at the piano bench and quickly selecting her music.

So while Sarah played the piano, Patrick took his daughter's hands in his and waltzed her around the room. And as he danced he imagined the day when he would dance with her one last time at her wedding.

"Jane?"

He looked up at the sound of his name to see Lisbon staring at him.

"Are you okay? You looked a million miles away," she said quietly.

His eyes were still misty and wistful as he replied, "Yeah. I was just…thinking about my family."

"Good memories?" the agent asked.

"Yeah. Good memories," Patrick replied as he reached for the glass of iced tea in front of him and took a sip.

The teenaged waitress took that moment to show up to ask, "Anybody ready to order?"

"Just give us a few more minutes," Lisbon told her.


	6. E Is For Exasperating

_**E Is For Exasperating**_

Situated on the banks of the picturesque river the _Harbor View Inn & Conference Center_ was the _in_ place to stay at according to the advertising literature. It also happened be where the CBI had set up shop while they worked their latest case.

Arriving at the hotel Teresa Lisbon pulled the SUV to a stop in front of it and jumped out to talk to the three agents in the vehicle behind hers. "As soon as we get checked in and set up we need to head to the latest crime scene where the sheriff is waiting for us," she said.

"Gotcha, Boss," Wayne Rigsby replied as he grabbed his and Grace Van Pelt's bags and headed for the hotel entrance. Kimball Cho shrugged and grabbed his own while Lisbon and the team's consultant Patrick Jane followed behind.

Stepping up to the front desk Lisbon showed her ID saying, "I understand there are supposed to be rooms waiting for us."

The young woman quickly checked the records before replying, "I see you have four rooms as well as the main conference room on this level."

"Cho looks like you and Rigsby get to double up," Lisbon told the agents.

"You have rooms 116, 324 538 and 540," the clerk stated handing over the keys."

"Jane and I will take the two on the fifth floor, Cho, Rigsby, you can take the one of the first so we'll need an extra key for that one," The senior agent decided.

"For dining if you chose you can visit our restaurant and bar on the second floor as we provide a sizeable menu including a full breakfast buffet or order something from room service," the young woman suggested.

"No free breakfast?" Rigsby asked.

"I'm sure you'll be quite satisfied with the selection we have in our restaurant and room service," she answered looking at the disappointed faces on Rigsby and Patrick.

"Remember what Minelli said last time about excessive room service fees," Lisbon reminded the taller man.

"Yeah, I remember. They _do not_ get reimbursed," he answered.

"Cheer up. You can always get something out of the vending machines," Cho said.

"You have ten minutes to drop off your bags and meet back in the lobby," Lisbon said as she handed out keys.

"What if it takes longer?" Patrick asked falling in step beside her as they headed for the elevator.

"Just be as quick as you can," was the reply.

Slipping the key into the slot Patrick waited until the light lit up before opening the door. Stepping inside he was delighted to see the small coffee maker on the desk. Making a mental note to get some tea bags and milk he set his bag on the bed closest the door and went to meet Lisbon and the others.

The day had turned out to be a long one with the agents making no progress on solving the high profile murder case they'd been given. Now having retired to their rooms the agents had long since slipped off to sleep. Patrick however was never that lucky; despite feeling exhausted his insomnia kept him as wide awake as ever and he wished he'd had time to get his sleeping pills refilled before they left Sacramento. Finally giving up any attempts, he decided to just go for a walk.

The hotel boasted a walkway just yards from the river's edge that ran along the length of the property. Although it was dimly lit Patrick decided that it was a good a place as any to go for a stroll. Letting himself out of his room and quietly headed for the elevator. Having noticed that there was an exit close to the conference rooms, he headed for that one.

Patrick had already traversed the walkway three times and was working on his fourth when he felt the first drops of rain landing on his head. Quickly hurrying to the door he'd exited from only to find it locked. As the rain suddenly began falling harder and the wind begin to pick up, the blonde man pulled out his phone and dialed Lisbon's number.

Lisbon had been sound asleep until she heard her phone ringing. Sighing she reached for it to check the caller ID an expression of annoyance on his face when she recognized the name. Grumbling, "This better be damned important," she answered it. "Jane, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Not precisely, Lisbon, as I was outside taking a walk," Patrick answered.

"In _this_ weather?" the agent asked as a flash of lightning was immediately followed by a crash of thunder sounding way too close as the lights flickered.

"It wasn't raining when I went out," Patrick pointed out. "However now I seem to be in a bit of a problem as I appear to be locked out. Could you please call down to the desk so they can have someone let me in?"

"Sure. What door are you at?" Lisbon asked.

"The one off the lobby past the conference room and pool," he answered.

"Okay. Just hang on a minute while I call the desk," the senior agent replied already reaching for the hotel phone and dialing the lobby.

After listening to it ring for over a minute she hung it up and said to Patrick. "They're not answering. I'll be down to let you in just as soon as I can."

'Please hurry," he replied and slipped the phone the phone in his pocket. Huddled in the doorway, the consultant made a futile attempt to gain some kind of protection from the storm.

Lisbon quickly slipped on her shoes deciding that her sleep pants and oversized T shirt were decent enough to make a 2:00am trip down to the lobby. Making sure she had her room key with her she stepped out muttering, "He can be the most exasperating…" as she hurried to the elevator that descended closest to the lobby.

"It's about time, Lisbon," Patrick stated when he was finally able to get inside out of the cold rain.

"Well, it's not my fault that you had to pick the door at the opposite end from where our rooms are," she retorted shaking her head at his bedraggled and miserable appearance.

He sighed as he followed her dripping water every step of the way back to his room.

"Go take a shower to warm up and get into some dry clothes," Lisbon ordered pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Yes, ma'am," Patrick replied shutting the door behind him. Quickly stripping off his soaked clothes he stepped into the shower and turned it on hot.

Lisbon had paused a moment to grab a couple of the tea bags and mug off the desk before heading for her own room. Picking up the empty pot she quickly filled it in the bathroom and set it to heating. _This'll warm him one way or the other because if he won't drink it I_ _will dump it on his head_ the thought crossed her mind.

Returning to his room the mug of tea in hand she found Patrick had changed into pajamas and was sitting on edge of the bed wrapped in a blanket. "Getting warmed up?" she asked.

"I'm starting to," the blonde man replied.

"I made you some tea. I know it's not up to your exacting standards but I didn't have any milk," the agent said handing over the cup.

"In this case I think I can make an exception," he told her taking a sip. "Thank you, Lisbon."

"You're welcome," she said heading before the door where she paused to add. "The last thing I need is for you to catch a cold."


	7. F Is For Father's Day Father To Be

_A/N This will be a trio of 3 short fics of Patrick Jane as a father. First up is finding out._

_**F Is For Father's Day**_

**_Father To Be_**

Sundays had been just another day for Patrick Jane and his wife and this particular Sunday would have usually fallen in with the routine of all the rest. He'd meet with clients if any scheduled, work on his _performance_ for any upcoming appearances and enjoy the time spent with Sarah perhaps going for a drive and dinner at their favorite restaurant.

The sun shining through the windows awakened him from a peaceful sleep and he sat up yawning and stretching. The movement from his side bed had apparently awakened Sarah for she rolled over to look up a gentle smile on her face and said, "Good morning, My Love."

Patrick leaned over to kiss her before replying, "You're the most beautiful sight to wake up to."

"You always knew just what to say," Sarah teased lightly as she sat up pulling the blanket around her.

"That's what you get for marrying a psychic," the young man joked as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be down by the water so please let me know when Carmen has breakfast ready."

"I will," Sarah replied lying back down and hoping that he'd be finished in the bathroom before the inevitable morning sickness hit.

Patrick was just laying aside the newspaper he read every morning when he saw Sarah approaching a tray in her hands and looking a little pale.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly rising from his seat.

"I'm fine, My Love. I thought we could have breakfast out here since it's such a beautiful morning," his wife said as she set the tray on the table and took her seat opposite of him.

He sat back down to and said, "Perhaps you need to see the doctor just to make sure it's nothing contagious. I have that big television appearance in San Francisco in a week and I don't need to worry about canceling it if I get sick."

Pouring the orange juice she said, "I did see Dr. Myers Friday to find out why I wasn't feeling well."

"What did she say was the reason?" he asked talking the glass from her.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just pregnant is all," Sarah replied smiling.

He sat silent a moment stunned by the news before saying, "A baby. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, you are. And you'll be a wonderful father," she answered.

"Yes, yes, I will," Patrick replied.


End file.
